Accidents Happen: A Takuto Story
by ShugoCharaPMS
Summary: Ikuto, a new movie star, and Tadase, a normal student. Ikuto finds out that Tadase is actually a girl-what will he do! Amu will do anything to ruin Ikuto after he broke up with her...Rated M for later chapters. Has just been continued! Long series now!
1. Chapter 1: Our Plan

Accidents Happen

**Amu:** Hi!!! Another FanFic!!!

**Miki:** I won't say anything this time since I WROTE IT.

**Amu:** Yeah, yeah.

**Utau:** We don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!!!

**Amu:** Hey, Utau! No cheating!!!

"Amu, I think we should break…" Ikuto murmured to the girl with bubblegum pink hair.

Before he could finish, she stood up and, with tears in her eyes, shouted out, "You're breaking up with me?!"

"Well, work's been busy and I think we should take a break from each other."

"So you're saying that you'd choose work over me? I saw that during rehearsals yesterday, you kissed that girl for real! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! EVER SINCE YOU BECAME A FAMOUS MOVIE STAR, YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YO-…" Her words were broken off as he passionately kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Amu."

"Just go!" His heart broke as he heard her words were filled to the brim with hate. She really meant it when she said that she never wanted to see him again. He turned and walked with trembling steps towards the filming studio. As soon as he was out of site, Amu proceeded to call someone.

"Utau, Ikuto dumped me." Something undecipherable was said at the other side. After the other person stopped speaking, Amu smirked evilly. "And since I know you hate him too, I want you to be in my plan to destroy him. Okay. I'll call you when I get blackmail material." After that she turned to Miki and said, "Any luck with Yoru?"

Miki's blue eyes were flooded with grief, "Not much better than you. And I thought he loved me." She continued to sob.

Amu smiled. "Well I have a plan to get back at them."

The rest of Amu's charas flew in as Miki said, "Count me in."

As Amu whispered into their ears, they grinned devilishly…

**Miki:** PHEW! That was tiring!

**Amu:** I'm glad I broke up with Ikuto!!!

**Miki:** Rate and Review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Over

**Amu:** Miki, this is a heck short chapter!

**Miki:** Oh well. As long as people enjoy it---

**Amu:** They won't if its that short.

**Miki:** Whatever. We don't own Shugo Chara.

Ikuto POV

I barely even glanced at the household nameplate on the stone pillar outside the main entrance. Tadase's mom answered the door when I rang the bell. She looked at me kindly, nothing like she was before I ran away, "Ikuto-kun, so nice to see you again, have you come to see Tadase again? He's in his room." Playing along, I smiled, too.

"Thank you. Is it alright if I stay the night? I don't have -." She cut me off. And I thought to myself, _why do girls always have the habit of interrupting me before I finish speaking? _

"Yes, yes. Stay as long as you want. I'll set up another futon in Tadase's room." I smirked to myself. This was all going according to plan.

**Amu:** WAY TOO SHORT!

**Miki:** WHO CARES?!

**Amu:** I CARE!

**Ikuto:** I CARE TOO!!! WHAT PLAN AM I PLOTTING?!

**Amu:** IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!

**Miki:** WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?!


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Amu:** AGH! IT'S THE NAUGHTY NAUGHTY 3RD CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SCARY, MIKI!!!!!

**Miki:** Geez. Don't get so worked up about it. We don't own Shugo Chara.

Tadase POV

I looked at the egg in my hand. It was identical to Kiseki's but instead of baby blue, it was bubblegum pink. I immediately thought of Hinamori-san and then Ikuto nii-san. Suddenly, the egg began to quiver and it cracked open, revealing a Shugo Chara wearing a queen's crown and a very exposing pair of shorts with a _**very**_ low cut shirt. Tadase looked at her in amazement. The Chara looked exactly like Kiseki, girl version, with her purple hair and blue eyes. She looked at me. "Hello there, Tanaka-chan. My name is Kisaki."

"Tadako-chan? W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. Never mind, a chara bearer is coming. Hide me."

Ikuto nii-san strode into the room. "Yo, Tadase." He looked around. "Where's Kiseki?"

Trying to change the subject of Shugo Charas, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. I broke up with Amu. Now you can go out with her like you wanted. Before I forget, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway to the left." I muttered.

Ikuto POV

Following the directions Tadase gave me, I went down the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom. I washed my hands in cold water to cleanse myself of the sweat accumulated on my skin when I was breaking up with Amu. I looked into the mirror. The deep blue of my intense eyes knew what I had to do. I needed to show Tadase his true self so that he would enter high school the way he should have entered elementary and middle. Properly. I heard Yoru sniggering, "Hey, Ikuto, look what I found." He gestured to the cabinet underneath the sink. I hid behind the trash can like you told me to and I found this!" he opened up the cabinet and I gasped. He grinned.

I smirked the smirk that Amu thought was "_so damn annoying_" I muttered, "Jackpot."

Tadase POV

"Kisaki, what are you doing?" I heard footsteps outside the door. "Never mind. Hide."

"Tadase, I think that you should embrace your inner self…" Ikuto burst out laughing. "And you should hide things better." He held up my secret stash. My eyes widened and I froze. He used this opportunity to use his Phantom Claw to push me onto my bed. He jumped on top of me and curled his tail around my waist. Once he had me pinned down, he dumped the contents of the plastic bag on top of the bed around me, revealing pads, tampons, and a spare thong. My eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. "Now that we know what you truly are, I think I'll have no trouble explaining it in my terms."

Ikuto POV

I sat on top of him, smiling, truly enjoying my power over him. No wait. _Her._ I slipped off his black middle school uniform and tossed it to the corner of the room. I loosened his tie and wretched it of Tadase's neck. My hands traveled downwards and I could tell he was getting wetter by the second. I undid the belt buckle and unzipped the long black pants, leaving him in his shirt and a scandalous, hot pink, layered, lacy thong decorated with little kitty cats. I stifled my laughter. "Naughty naughty." He turned beet red.

"Ikuto nii-san"

"Call me Ikuto."

**Amu:** Stares in shock…

**Utau:** Stares in shock…

**Miki:** I am SO updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Busted!

**Amu: **This might be the last chapter!

**Miki: **I planned it so it is.

**Utau:** This is wrong!

**Amu: **Yeah, yeah whatever.

**Together: **WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Amu POV

I stood in shock staring at my ex-boyfriend perched on top of my other ex-boyfriend. EEWWWWWW! I went out with a girl! Ikuto's hands slowly crawled up Tadase's body towards his chest and, one by one, unbuttoned the small white buttons, revealing lengths of white bandaging. Ikuto smirked and the blonde shivered. Suddenly, Yoru, who had been stationed at the corner of the room, looked over to where I was crouched and tilted his head, giving me a questioning look. From the shadows, I nodded and, slowly, he floated over to where I was and Tadase's new Chara followed him. Yoru made sure no one was looking and snuck into the closet, slipping in the little Kiseki clone in with him. Making sure not to get in the camera's way, he made his way towards Miki and, barely audible whispered to her, "I'm sorry, Miki. Ikuto made me do this and I know it hurt you so I'm going to help you guys. Kisaki also here to help." He turned his solemn eyes towards me. "I know what he did was wrong so I will make him repent," he said bitterly. His large paws went to the cross at his neck and detached a miniscule black dot from the center. Kisaki removed a dot on her face I thought was a mole. They gently placed the small cameras in a tissue they had dragged with them and handed the package to me. I pocketed it and turned back to the camera. HOLY SHIT TADASE WAS A FUCKIN' F-CUP! The bandages were now on the floor and Ikuto was sitting on a paralyzed little girl. I shut my eyes.

Three hours later……….

I fell out of the closet! HOW COULD I DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! Ikuto and Tadase stared at me in shock. They knew I had been spying on them the entire time. Well, actually I had my eyes closed the entire time so all I could hear were moans. They saw the camera in my hand and turned to their Charas expecting to Chara change but nothing happened. I looked over at Yoru and Kisaki; they were trying their best to refuse their owners. Suddenly an odd feeling of warmth spread over me. Not only did my x- beret change into a heart but the heart had cat ears on it. I leapt out of the room with inhuman speed and disappeared into the sky.

The next day………

I handed the disk to Utau, who had proposed to Ikuto's company to let her act in a movie with me. "You don't believe what I had to go through to get this done. I'm scarred for life!" I started to whine.

"So your idea of scarred is listening to two people have sex? You didn't actually watch this did you?"

"No…"

"Whatever, I'll get back to you within a week. I gotta go, Kukai's waiting." The idol's hair swept past my face as she stalked off.

She called me the next day telling me the good news. I was at the park enjoying a nice day with my Charas and Yoru who was on a date with Miki. They had gotten back together and were as lovey- dovey as usual.

After six months of running away from Ikuto and Tadase…..

I met up with Utau, who drew out her enormous bag, a DVD, with a cover and all that. She handed it to me. I read the title; REVENGE: _based on a true story. _"You haven't seen it have you? It's a bestseller. Ikuto was fired yesterday all that jazz." We smiled and linked arms singing along to Taiyou ga Niau Yo.

**Amu: **That's it. I'm not getting a boyfriend ever again. Not that I had one.

**Miki: **Phew!

**Utau: **The ending sucked.

**Amu: **Agreed.

**Temari: **Agreed.

**Suu: **Agreed.

**Ikuto: **Agreed.

**Everyone except Ikuto: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT?

**Ikuto: **I want to appear too.

**Amu: **Look, you're just lucky you get to be the main guy of almost every FanFic we do.

**Ikuto: **Yeah I should! Anyways, Miki can you be more descriptive on the se---

**Amu: DIE TWICE ALREADY YOU BAS**RD! **_Uses SUPER-POWER AMU KICK AND KILLS IKUTO_

**Miki: **Well that takes care of that.

**Amu: **Hope you enjoyed Takuto! And read Rankuto! It's getting lonely and it doesn't have any reviews! *sobs*

**Temari: **Holy crap. Nobody read it?

**Amu: **Yes and that's why I'm hella pissed right now.

**Miki: **This is taking too long. Bye! Read Rankuto!


End file.
